drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorcha Barshande
Character Name: Sorcha Barshande Place of Birth/Raising: Ebou Dar, Altara. Age: 20 Description: Sorcha is relatively short, only 5’4’’. She weighs around 135 lbs, and she is lithe. Her skin is olive, and her eyes brown. She has wavy dark brown hair that she wears long, and tied back. Sorcha boasts of several scars throughout her body, from the many duels she has participated in during her life. = Character History = Sorcha was raised in Ebou Dar. Her mother was an InnKeeper and her father was a trader. He had a boat he often sailed to Tanchico, and the ports of Saldaea for trading. They were by no means wealthy, but they were able to get anything they needed with no worries. Sorcha was the youngest daughter of three. Being raised in Ebou Dar wasn’t the easiest thing. She was taught how to wield a dagger as soon as it was safe for her to handle one, and duels and horse races were a large part of her childhood. Her mother taught them tirelessly about the proper way of life, and even dueled herself many times, to show her girls the right way of things. It was with great misfortune that she would die by an accidental jab during one of those very duels. Sorcha and her other sisters mourned their mother, but accepted that she died an honorable death. The three girls took over main responsibilities of the Inn. Sorcha was only eleven at the time, and was in charge of keeping the floors clean. She hated it, and would often sneak out to race horses, or start duels with the other girls in the neighborhood. Their Father’s presence was scarce, spending most of his time on his boat. One afternoon, two fancy ladies entered their Inn, and Sorcha was informed that the women were important, and must be treated with great respect. Seeing this as a prime opportunity to sneak away, she skirted the two women and walked out the door. Remembering belatedly that she was supposed to tell the cook about the two women, Sorcha turned to let the woman know when she heard the two women speaking. Hearing her sister’s names mentioned, she pretended to idly clean the floor while eavesdropping on their conversation. "Sister, those two girls have the ability to channel. We must do right by them and take them to the White Tower. Our numbers are so few." "Indeed, and we will; once we speak to their parents." Shocked, Sorcha threw a venomous look their way and stomped into the Kitchens, where her Sisters stood talking quietly. Without preamble, she said "Those great ladies mean to take you off to their Tower, and keep you prisoner there. I think we should challenge them and show them nobody takes us anywhere without our permission." The two girls looked at each other and then back at Sorcha. The eldest, Heilen said disdainfully, "Those ladies are Aes Sedai, and if they wish to take us, we will go willingly. Anything to get out of this dreadful Inn, and away from this cursed city!" Aghast, Sorcha watched in shock two days later when her two sisters were toted off. They never even bothered to look back. With no one to run the Inn, and Sorcha still too young, the Inn was sold, and Sorcha became a deckhand on her Father’s boat. In the following years she became bitter and hard. Her language became coarse from interacting with all the sailors, and her Father couldn’t care less what became of her. Sorcha became wild, and angry. She occasionally would fight the men on the boat, and win. Sometimes, she would lose, and it would take weeks to recuperate. Eventually, she grew tired of her life, and decided anywhere would be better than where she was. Grabbing her meager belongings, she left the boat in Tanchico and never returned. She lived a year as a mercenary, when she met some white cloaked soldiers at an Inn. Inquiring about them, she learned of who they were, and what they stood for. Remembering those women who took her sisters, and wrecked her life, Sorcha felt for the first time ambition. Ambition to see the Aes Sedai go down in a blazing fury. Category:Biographies Category:Children of the Light Bios Category:Whisper of the Light Bios